Der Schlanker Mann
by GuardianAthens
Summary: Germany is being hunted. He has seen him a few times in his own safe places, and he can't stop what has taken over him. Constantly feeling sick, nose bleeds too many to count, the horrifying dreams, and that damn symbol not leaving his head! He can't stop thinking about it or his fate, and it's about to catch up to him before he can get help.


_**I'm having Writer's Block and the only thing that seems to draw my attention is the Slender Man. So what did I do? Wrote a SlenderMan/Hetalia fic. Not associated with the games, so not a crossover. I found out that back in the 1600's that a figure similar to said Creepypasta man was seen and told about in Germany so I thought...**_

_**'Why not torture a few characters?'**_

* * *

Germany tore his eyes away from the backyard, running from the window until he sat with his pounding head in his hands facing his bedroom door. He came back, he as right outside, sitting in the tree line just….staring or something! His vision must have been playing with him, he could NOT have seen him again! His head wouldn't stop pounding, and he could feel the blood slowly start to drip down his arm. The nosebleeds, why was it always the nosebleeds? It was worse this time, dripping down in a constant line. He watched it flow as he tried to keep himself together.

"Alright….this is…the fourth time you've seen him" he mumbled to himself. He looked at the line of blood, watching his vision twist it into the symbol haunting him. A circle with an X through it. The damn thing was everywhere! He was starting to hyperventilate, and shut his eyes, trying to keep himself as collected as possible. No, it was NOT there. He did not draw it on himself. It wasn't there, and he wasn't outside. He was alone, Italy downstairs with Prussia watching TV.

Der Schlanker Man was not after him.

He opened his eyes, the line of blood no longer the symbol. He sighed in relief and wiped at his nose with his hand. It was spotted with blood, but at least it was finally stopping. He waited though as the blood finally stopped falling. He knew what would happen after an encounter, even though it had happened only two other times. He felt it bubble from his lungs, and soon he was in a coughing fit, his shoulders aching as he curled up on himself. He hated moving when this happened, but he had to move. It was worse, he could feel it rising up his throat. He jumped up, running for his bathroom, and just made it to the toilet as what little he had in his stomach came rushing up in a wave. After the initial wave of vomit, he sat there dry heaving for a few minutes, trying to get everything out.

He looked into the bowl, and did not like what he saw. A few specks of blood spotted the regurgitated mess. It really was getting worse. He groaned and rested his head on the rim of the bowl. He was exhausted. Just another thing he had to bear with. He could hear doors start to open somewhere behind him, and then the bathroom door opened sharply.

"Germany, what happened!?"

Italy. It had to be Italy to check up on him.

He could feel Italy's hands on his shoulders, squeezing him to coax him up from the bowl. He raised his head enough to look at Italy, who was still partly panicking.

"Not feeling well, Italy"

Italy looked worried more than anything. It wasn't normal for Germany to get sick like this. He should have figured it out a few days ago, when Germany was coughing hard, or when he saw his eyes bloodshot. He didn't get that tired, and he was always running out of rooms, clutching his face. Something was happening at it worried him. Plus now Germany looked entirely horrible, face sunken.

"Germany, why are you covered in blood!?" And then there was the leftover blood trial on his arm, from his nosebleed. He sat up, and looked down at the drying line of blood. He didn't really remember it, or the spots dotting his clothes. He went to wipe his face of the sweat he could feel building up, wiping down from his forehead, and drew it back finding it bloodied. He could feel it drip down his face. Another nosebleed.

"Germany!"

Shortly after the start of the second nosebleed, Italy had Germany sitting propped up against the tub in his bathroom, holding a bunch of toilet paper to his nose and tilting his head back, keeping it from raining blood down on him again. Italy was watching him as he kept moving his eyes around, paranoid. It wasn't right, not at all. Germany would have told them about the sickness.

"Germany, what's happening?" he asked softly. Germany grunted, tilting his head forward once more, inspecting the balled up wad of toilet paper to see if he was bleeding anymore.

"Nothing" was his short, curt answer. He looked away from him, wiping at his nose to get any leftover blood out, and tossed it into the toilet, and flushed it. Italy watched pitifully as Germany stood up, but started to topple over, and Italy could barely hold him up as he caught him before falling.

"Damn it" Italy muttered under his breath, struggling to keep Germany up. "PRUSSIA! PRUSSIA, GET UP HERE NOW, GERMANY'S HURT!"

* * *

He looked no better. Prussia and Italy had to drag him back into his bed, following his sudden fainting. Even now, as they watched Germany's face heat up and grow red, they had no clue what to do. Both of them also had no clue what had Germany's entire immune system in knots. Prussia sighed, and went to leave but was caught by Italy.

"Aren't we going to do anything?!" he demanded.

"There's nothing we CAN do Italy. We just….have to let him fight it" Prussia said. Italy looked back at Germany once more and followed Prussia downstairs, closing Germany's door before he shouted for him to wait up. IT was barely mid-afternoon, but something…..occurred to Prussia. He stopped as he walked up to the TV.

"Italy….do you have a camera?"

They set up one camera, mounted on the desk next to his door. Prussia hit 'record' and left it to record the events of the night, hoping to see if anything happened. He had this idea that Germany was sneaking out at night, going wild before coming back. He wanted to capture it. It was nighttime when it was set up, and went to sleep shortly afterword. Italy did the same thing, finding himself to sleep alone in his room. They would find the tape in the morning almost blank, one long part of the night seemingly gone. It would happen shortly after they fell asleep, right as a storm began to brew outside.

Behind the closed door of Germany's room, in the darkness that it held, a small figure stood near the solitary window. The small figure looked at Germany with blank dead eyes. As a flash of lightning from the incoming storm struck, filling the room with light, the figure disappeared, leaving the room in silence. Germany stirred in his sleep, turning his head toward the window. Rain fell loudly against the window, masking a soft giggle that echoed in the room. The small figure returned as lightning illuminated the room and drove it into darkness once more.

The figure, now easily identified as feminine, loomed over Germany. She was at the side of his bed nearest the window. There were no easily seen features on her besides her smile, which was stark white and completely bared open. The giggle came back, and lightning struck again, the girl leaving with the quick light.

Germany moved in his sleep again, his face now up at the ceiling. The girl had returned, standing at the foot of his bed. Lightning flashed again, revealing some features of her look. String limp black hair fell down his white face. Black eyeholes replaced seeing eyes. A hoodie was thrown over her torso.

A soft growl seemed to come from her, and with another flash of lightning and large rumble of thunder, she left. Germany tossed and turned heavily now in his sleep, incoherent babble leaving his lips without them moving. The girl suddenly appeared from the window as it slammed open, wind whipping loudly outside. She walked over to the other side of the bed, her back facing the door. She kneeled down in front of Germany who flopped over to the side she was at, one hand thrown at her. His eyes opened slightly, showing them bloodshot and wild. The girl giggled again, reaching out a blackened hand, setting it in Germany's open palm. Germany's eyes began to soften at the girl, and seemed to glass over.

"He wants to see you again…" the girl's voice was soft but gravelly, dark and light. A creepy, distorted mixture of both that seemed to float around them. Germany looked at her for a moment, the glass suddenly slipping away from his eyes, turning into pure panic. The girl giggled before a large line of lightning streaked across the sky from his window, clapping loudly with thunder and brightening up the entire room for a second, before returning to pitch dark, the girl gone and Germany sound asleep again, facing the window now shut and locked. Rain continued to fall against the window, distant thunder joining the muffled sounds.

Germany would not move, or stir, or make a sound until it was light again, and he woke up nearly jumping out of the bed and into the desk. He would catch himself before taking a step out of the bed, staring at the camera. He growled at the thing, barking something in German before grabbing the device, causing static and a small audio distortion, and shutting it off.

* * *

Prussia and Italy were taking in the clam morning, eating something that looked like pasta, talking calmly about what they thought they would find on the tape. Prussia's bet was still on Germany leaving during the night, and coming back near sunrise, all drunk or high or something, completely out of his mind. Italy….didn't know what to expect. He never saw Germany this sick before, or different. Usually he makes it obvious that he's sick, and he hasn't kept a secret from him.

"We'll see when we get the tape"

"PRUSSIA!"

Both boys looked up at the enraged Germany as he walk-stomped down the stairs, coughing hard into his arm, one hand clutching their camera. Prussia shot up from his chair but stopped as the camera was shoved into his hands. Germany's coughs subsided, giving him enough air to yell at him.

"Why the hell was this in my room?!" Italy got up from his chair, and stood next to Prussia, who fumbled to get the tape out of the device.

"Because Prussia wanted to make sure you were okay through the night! We were worried Germany!"

Germany's cold eyes softened. He stepped back for a moment, watching as Prussia pulled out the tape, held it over his head, and rushed for the TV. Italy quickly followed, shouting something along the lines of 'Turn it on, turn it on!'. Germany let them mess with the tape as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing for his coffee mug for morning coffee. As he reached for the coffee pot, his head shook hard, blood splattering on his arms. Another random nosebleed. He pressed his sleeve to his nose, tilting his head up to the ceiling. He noted it in his head, finding it a habit to count how many times it happened.

In the living room, Prussia was setting up his computer to connect directly to the smaller TV he had hidden in the corner of the room. Both boys were excited. What if they finally did find out what was troubling Germany? Prussia finally got the connection up, the TV turned on to finally see what the screen had on it. Prussia loaded up the tape and pressed play, sitting next to Italy in front of the screen.

The first part was slow and uninteresting, nothing going on except the storm getting closer. It then was finally deep into the night, Germany unmoving as the storm grew ever closer. It was peaceful, not showing any signs of wickedness or anything of the sort. There's a quick flash of faraway lightning from the window, and it seems to flash suddenly to when the weather was clear, Germany facing the other way.

"What the hell? It just skipped hours of time, look!"

It was true. Both of them leaned forward and watched as he backed it up and played it again, pointing at the timestamp. It read 10:32, approximately 15 minutes after the as the lightning went off, and then they were at a scene time stamped 12:54, without a storm and with Germany facing the window. The little-over two hour gap of missing footage was nowhere to be found on the tape as they watched the rest, seeing only Germany sleeping and moving, and the shadows moving with the coming light of day.

They were astounded. Two hours of footage just…..gone. Nowhere to be found. Italy kept watching the 10:32 beginning until he saw something.

"Can you slow-mo it Prussia, like frame-by-frame? Right as it reaches 10:32 and goes to 12:54?" Prussia nodded and backed it up, and started to slow-mo it, until a frame came up completely surrounded by static, the frame you could see black and grey.

"Woah! Nice catch Italy!" Prussia exclaimed and went up to the TV screen looking closely at the frame. It was mostly static, clinging around the entire frame, blocking out pieces of it. It was scattered in the main part of it, leaving dark grey and black spots, presumably the furniture visible from the camera. Italy came up next to him, evaluating the picture as well. Prussia squinted at it, and saw something pop out at him.

"It looks like someone's right there!" Prussia pointed to one particular black spot in the film, smashed between two large bursts of static snow. Italy peered at it for a moment, and he could see the shape pop out at him. Just a small shape, but it was there. It looked like a very shadowed face.

"It's a face! Look, you can see the curve of it!" Italy pointed to the spot this time, showing Prussia the small curve of the face. The conversation dissolved into if it was Germany or not, but Italy pointed out an interesting point to the shape. It was too small, even if Germany was that far away and kneeling down he wouldn't have a head that small. It looked like a child's head almost.

"Hey Germany…Germany get in here!" Prussia yelled over his shoulder. Germany came out with his coffee cup in hand, one part of his left sleeve spotted with a large blob of blood. Italy started to get up, make sure that he was okay before Germany clarified that he had another nosebleed randomly. Italy digressed and pointed at the TV.

"Do you see the face in this image? It looks like someone was in your room last night!" Italy exclaimed. Germany looked at it for a while, his eyes slowly widening before they came back to normal. He set his coffee down and instead looked at the computer. He quickly set it back down and turned on his heel, facing away from them.

"I don't see anything. You're just imagining it, making yourself believe that there was actually something bothering me at night"

Prussia and Italy jumped up, claiming that they weren't imagining it.

"It's so obvious you idiot!" yelled Prussia. Germany looked at them both, his eyes sharp even with the slight bloodshot edges. Both boys shivered under the gaze.

"You're just seeing shadows. Get off the issue, and leave me alone. It isn't anything" Germany walked away from them both, forgetting his coffee and heading upstairs. Both knew why, and they simultaneously forgot. Today was a World Meeting, and Germany had to be there or the entire thing would go down in smoke….or just a fight by England and France that causes some sort of accident. Prussia looked at the computer, and then to Italy.

"We….should take it, show it to America. He knows about this kind of thing right?" Prussia asked, shutting down the computer and unplugging the camera. Italy nodded in agreement with him, and stood up, jumping up the stairs to get ready. If Germany was doing bad, he had to look good and to stand up for his ally and best friend. Prussia held the camera with both hands, looking at it carefully. It didn't get played with or messed with, no scratches or obvious marks to be seen on it. Someone or something was playing with his tape, making him play this game and somehow it was all tied to Germany.

He sighed and grabbed for the usual bag he brought to the meetings, and softly put his computer, cable for the camera and the camera into it. He would have to get ready too. He wasn't going to have his brother, now obviously ill and needing to make sure he didn't fall from exhaustion or start randomly bleeding out or something. He slung the bad over his shoulder and went to his basement room. He was going to go to protect his little brother.

* * *

The meeting was going good, and that was scaring Germany. Everyone was talking rationally, besides the random burst from America, but besides that it was all calm, everyone was actually talking. Some brought up issues off the main topic, but that was to be expected, not everyone really understood how global warning seemed to work or affects them. It still seemed off, because Prussia was here not yelling about being awesome and Italy wasn't sleeping. HE closed his eyes from the meeting and opened them as Italy's voice echoed at him.

"Germany wake up!"

He shuddered awake, looking up from his folded arms. He fell asleep? At a World Meeting? The other occupants of the meeting hall all looked at him as he groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was more tired than he thought. As he finally sat up and attempted to listen, he found he was back in the actual meeting because France and England were up in each other's faces and Japan was trying to get them to stop. He watched with actually no real interest, propping his head up on one palm. The meeting just seemed to fade to the back of his mind, letting the fighting and shouting about pointless nothings happen without his words silencing them. They were getting….quieter, or was it his imagination, his mind warping it again.

He looked up from the table, finally noticing that everyone seemed to be looking at him, or yelling his name or something involving him. He looked past all of them, the room getting dark, stirring the others. He could see a suit, black and white…..A white, blank face watching him without seeing, without talking.

He was back. And he was standing not thirty feet from everyone, and no one noticed.

He shot out of his chair as the room brightened again, everything in him cringing and twisting, hurting him. Everything was growing heavier, unable to bear. He could barely make out everyone in the room, watching him freak out. He couldn't hold it in, they would bear witness to his illness. His lungs hurt and his eyes stung. The figure was still there, watching him with his head tilted now. He convulsed, slightly into his stomach, and letting what little he had in it out in a wave, shocking everyone out of their seats. He slammed to his knees, something else letting itself out of him. He was coughing up blood. Each cough, hard and racking through everything in him, seemingly crushing his lungs, a spray of blood would follow it. He spit out a wad of the think red liquid at his hands, his vision warping it into the symbol.

He had seen him for the fifth and final time.

He looked once more, through the blurriness and rush of people at him to see the girl he saw in his dream watching him in place of the tall man, a smile peeking through her hood and mask. He could only see her as he lost consciousness, lost to his ill-conceived fate.

The nations didn't know what to do, but something pushed them to move him out of the room and back home. Russia, Prussia and America helped get him up from the ground, and move him to his car. Italy watched the group converge on Germany's leave, but noticed that Prussia had almost left his bag. He grabbed for it and slung the strap over his shoulder. He looked once more over the long table and thought he saw a small kid sitting on top of it. He rubbed his eyes quickly, called it a trick of the eyes and ran off to the others.

The little girl sitting on the table watched as they all left with him, fussing and worrying about him. The girl gave a toothy grin at them and jumped off the table, debating if she should follow or not. She knew he was here, and when one tentacle wrapped around her hand, giving an approximate squeeze of her hand, she knew she would have to wait for a bit.

They would get him soon.

* * *

They all walked back down to the first floor of his house. They didn't know what else to do, but they made quick work. America slung off his now bloodied bomber jacket, tossing it on Germany's house. Prussia came up next to him, clutching his bag that Italy had given to him. He couldn't believe he almost forgot it.

After Germany's 'attack' in the World Meeting, they rushed him back home, unable to bring him to a human hospital for the fact that he was a country. They knew that if he stayed within the borders of his own place, he may just fight it off, but it didn't seem to be working. They got him up to his room, and just helped him clean up. Only a few nations stayed after getting him home. America, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Austria, and Hungary remained after getting Germany free of blood and vomit, and making sure he was at least semi-stable in his room. Hungary and Austria were trying to figure out how he was this sick. The only time nations ever puked up blood was if he or she was dying, but Germany's nation was fall from it. They were at a dead end, now on the fact that he hid it from them for so long.

Romano, not really knowing why he was here, just went home, though he warned Italy that he should not stay long and come home for a bit until Germany got better, if he ever did.

Italy poked at Prussia and the last three not doing anything sat down in the living room. America was already pulled in when Prussia pulled out his camera, and Italy booted up the computer.

"Me and Italy wanted to see through last night what Germany was doing. I had suspected he was sneaking out at night and getting himself sick, so we set this up. When we looked at the footage this morning we…well….." Italy took the camera out of Prussia's hands and plugged it in to the computer, booting up the footage.

"We found that a little more than two hours of footage was gone, completely erased from it. It's time stamped so we know" Italy finished for Prussia. He turned the computer around and started playing the video, fast-forwarding through the slowness of the night until they neared 10:32. At that time, it jumps to 12:54 and never goes back to the missing length of time. The rest of the night is calm and still.

"What the hell man?!" America shouted. Italy and Prussia nodded in agreement.

"We thought the same thing. Until Italy here found something right before the time lapse. Show it." Italy mumbled a 'yes, sir' and backed it up to about 10:30 and played it frame by frame until they reach 10:32, and the static snow frame popped up. He paused it right then and handed the computer to America.

"We thought you could make something out of it" Italy said. America looked at it for a moment, and not so slowly was surprised.

"There's something or someone in this thing"

"I KNEW it!" Prussia cheered. Hungary and Austria rushed over at the outburst, looking at the frozen frame of the film.

"What are looking at?" Hungary asked. Prussia pointed down to the screen and said nothing. Austria and Hungary saw the same thing; a child's head pop out at them in the darkness and static of the picture. They all discussed what it could be until America suddenly froze up, remembering what this could be.

"No no no, that's impossible!" America said, setting his head in his hands. Prussia looked at him quizzically.

"Impossible?"

"It….This sort of follows what happens if you're stalked by the Slender Man" Prussia froze up as the words hit his ears. Not even Hungary could get him to move for a bit. When Prussia did start to move again, he mumbled things out that no one could really translate besides Italy, who kept silent.

"Der Schlanker Mann, Der Grossman….It can't be…..They're stories, myths! How could he be stalking my brother?!"

America shrugged. "I wasn't saying for sure that it is, but it seems to fit the bill"

The small group wouldn't know it or even remember it the next morning. They all seemed to have missing memories from the day after that conversation. Everyone woke up in different locations then they were. Prussia was in his room, clutching his computer and possibly cried during the night. Italy was braced up against Germany's door, which was locked as he tried to open it, with his Iron Cross in his left palm. America was lying near the front door, the camera and two disks of something next to him. Hungary and Austria were gone, but found themselves at home, unable to remember anything after the World Meeting started. They never knew of Germany's sickness or the trouble that they had bared witness to.

The boys, after waking up, took their evidence they had and met up in the living room. Italy's didn't really help but the circle with an X through it confirmed America's thoughts. It was the Slenderman's doing. They must have been controlled, their memories wiped. Prussia opened his lab top and found nothing on it pertaining to the loss of their memory. Even the video from their first recording was lost. America plugged in the camera and found nothing on it, but the disks….held something else. One was of Germany, possibly after the loss of their memory. It was so similar to the recordings of people before they disappeared. The video started with heavy static before breaking to Germany in his room, the camera the only light. He was completely disheveled, more so from when they saw him to sleep last afternoon.

"_He's here and he's not happy. He attacked Prussia and Italy and America. I don't know where they are, or if he just killed them and took them away. He didn't like them, from what the girl told me, because they were going to figure it out it was him. She's been following me too, all along. I don't know how long until they come up here and take me like she said they would. The girl…..she told me that I was next. That the Slenderman wanted me. I believe it is because well….I grew up with a figure like him haunting me, my entire child population grew up with Der Grossman, even though I'm a country. Even we are targeted"_

_The camera shakes and video tears for a moment, the audio turning to light static before it comes back to Germany looking off-screen, his eyes widened in fear. He lets himself drop his guard from whatever happened off-screen, then back to the camera._

"_When Prussia showed me that still frame from the video, I thought I was going crazy and passing it to him and Italy. The girl was in my room the same time she was in my head, telling me about him. Der Schlanker Mann had been hunting me for a long time, she told me, and he's happy to know that I would come to him. I had no other way, I couldn't outrun him. No one can outrun him, he'll get you. I never thought in my long life I would actually find myself in his eyes. He's been following me, and now…..five strikes and I'm it. I've seen him in my house, in Italy's house, outside my house and now in a World Meeting. He had plans for me. I never wanted this to happen; I always thought it wasn't real."_

_The video starts to tears again, random symbols appearing around it. Germany mumbles something, but the audio distortions bad. The camera shakes bad as it seems Germany moves somewhere else, hiding in someplace dark._

_"I fear for a lot things now. He...or the girl are right outside, I can hear them! He can probably hear me now, as I pointlessly record this. He'll probably do away with it like the others I've tried to record. I never found them, but I always found the camera on my desk the next day. So many days gone, so many things forgotten. My brother could be next, he knows the stories...or Italy. If that bastard tries to go after him..."_

_Germany starts to break down, sinking farther to the ground. You can see the obvious tears falling down his face._

_"I don't want to believe he's here, trying to ruin my life for good and taking away all the people I care for. I don't wan't to be in this anymore."_

_Germany chuckles and looks off-screen again._

"_I am so wrong. There's never a way out and now my friends and family have to forget it all. Forget me, forget that I was hunted. This tape is nothing more than the insane rambling before it's over. I hope this is never found, or that this is showed to anyone. Especially Italy. It's basically my goodbye. I won't be seeing anyone again, because it's my fate. If Italy saw this….I don't want him into this. The last thing I want is him being stalked by this monster."_

_The screen starts to completely fade into audio distortions and tearing, something black wrapping Germany. The video distorts again, looking more pixelated, making it look like his face is bloodied, or in flames. Something white is poking out at the edges of the screen._

"_I hope this thing burns before Italy sees it"_

The video ended, and Italy cold barely stay in the room. Everything was falling apart, and Germany didn't want to worry him with it. There was one more disk though, and before they could even get through ten seconds of it, Italy and Prussia were running up the stairs, heading for Germany's room.

The video started with the little pull pulling on Germany's hand. Germany was wide awake, blood smearing his face. The window was wide open, and in it stood a figure with a blank white face, offering a hand to Germany as he let go of the little girl.

The door was locked when Italy tried to open it earlier, but when he tried this time it opened without a hitch, the door swinging open to reveal the disheveled room that once belonged to Germany. The bed was flipped over and torn to pieces, the circle with and X in it painting the showing side. The drawers of his dresser were thrown to block the window, the cloths splattered and decorated with blood left on the floor. The only thing untouched by the symbols or presumably Germany's blood was two notes on his clean desk. One read 'I'm sorry' and when flipped over it had a hastily drawn and colored Italian flag.

The other simply said 'He's MINE'.

After finding this and calling the world to the issue, they searched for him. Italy was in total loss and mourning, seeing that Germany's last thoughts before being taken were of him and his safety and well-being. No one could console him. Their searches came up blank. Ever since that day, Germany remains missing, the notes giving no clues. The camera from the first CD recording was never found, even after a deep thorough search of the house and surrounding area. The camera, and whatever recordings he had previously done are deemed burned or gone. People don't really know what to do but search and hope to find him, America though showed the rest of the unfinished second tape.

The tape showed the first part of the Slenderman and the girl later called the Proxy, but then it warped to a time-stamped video. The missing footage of the original tape. Everyone couldn't believe it as the girl spoke and wandered in his room. Then the video came back to another confessional of Germany, this time hiding out in some unknown place, covered in blood and his neck marked with the symbol reappearing with the Slenderman.

"_No point. No point at all for doing this. He's here; he wants me I can't run anymore. The girl, she works for him! I can't turn like her. I can't tell where I am, who I am, why I'm running. I just need to run, to get away from that tentacled monster. She's in my dreams and he's there always fucking watching! There's also Italy. He's here, I can feel it, or maybe I'm in Italy, I don't know. I can't think straight anymore. Italy...something about him has kept me from turning like the Proxy girl I think. I can't think! HE's close...or she is but I'm in danger. I want to go home._

_I guess…..NO! NO!"_

_The camera drops and all they can see from it is Germany running and a black shoe covering the lens and Germany's desperate cries and running. A voice breaks through the silence and static. The girl's voice._

"_Nowhere to run. No point in looking" The circle with an X through it flashed before the video ended with Germany's scream._

Today, Italy still searches everywhere in his country, looking for the place from the last moments they know of Germany being alive. He said he may be close but all he's found was another tape, in his home inside a package for him.

It was blank of anything visual but a voice came on. It told him to keep looking, for he was closer then he thought. He did not recognize the voice, though it was male.

* * *

_**I just may make a second part because it does come off a bit unfinished. Stay tuned for my Slenderman obsession!**_


End file.
